ABS-CBN’s ‘Inday Bote’ and GMA’s ‘My Love from the Star’ to Vie Against IBC’s ‘Janella: A Teen Princess,’ That's Me Janella
March 17, 2015 One of the successful teen stars in this generation Janella Salvador said that she is pleased with everyone that has been so pretty, georgeous and beautiful with IBC's primetime top-rating feel-good light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess remains to be the no.1 fantaserye in the country as it recently won in the ratings game over ABS-CBN's newly launched fantasy series and GMA's Koreanovela that the new fantaseryes of the rival networks will introducing to the network's primetime block by giving the battle for Channel 13. Alex Gonzaga as Inday Bote vs. Janella Salvador as Janella: A Teen Princess Over its year-long run since it started airing last July, Janella: A Teen Princess managed to beat 11 different other programs during their run at the top including teleseryes like Hawak-Kamay and Nino. However, it now moved to earlier timeslot due to pre-programming for IBC's top-rating news program Express Balita, the series beating rival programs Pure Love and My BFF since August 11 (later Pure Love and Seasons of Love since October 6, Bagito and Coffee Prince on November 17, later Bagito and Prime Master and I since December 15, and Bagito and Future's Choice since February 16), and now, beating its another rival scenes like Inday Bote which is overwhelmed for fantaseryes in the ratings and Koreanovela fared well My Love from the Star since March 16, in the process regaining its foothold on the sunset slot. "Oh My G!, no other and that's me Janella, for her fantaserye competition," said Janella, who is popularly known by the viewers as Janella, she is celebrating her 17th birthday on March 30. "If their shows will also promote good values, kids, teenagers, optimism, fantasy and action scenes, exciting tales and will also send out good vibes to the TV viewers, for mix of teen fantasy, action, light drama and romcom, Oh My G! that's it! Despite the competition, Janella strongly believes that the teen princess will continue to support their show because of its fantasy, action and feel-good effect. “I must say that they’ll keep on following us because of our teen story,” she said. Aside from being an actress, singer, product endorser, she is also a cover girl of various magazines. Aside from the daily dose of feel-good habit, good vibes, fantasy, action and romance, Janella shared that fans should never miss the next episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. According to data from Kantar Media last Monday (March 16), the fantasy series scored a national TV rating of 36.4%, which is 12 percentage points higher compared to its new rivals ABS-CBN's Inday Bote (18.4%) and GMA's My Love From the Star (12.3%). Last March 16, before the opening intro, the opening scene was revealed that Janella was attacked by an evil pirate, but her teen superhero actually coming to town to save the day. The pirate's villain sword went right inside wad's middle oval hole, however, Janella transform as a superhero by swung him over a cliff and defeated him this summer through the power of storms and destroyed with my fire as the evil pirate is death, as Janella puts the pretty crown and kiss the wand. There will be this week's special guest is Julia Barretto played the role as the 17-year-old Julia Mendoza known as Super Julia, a beautiful lady who paired for Janella in school, she is about the beauty of true love when the selfie got, the action begins for JJSisters. If you were a superhero it girl, what super girl power would you wants? Janella says they saw that her fellow friends like Julia and Liza. By conquered social networking sites such as Twitter where the show’s official hashtag #OhMyGItsMeJanella on Monday, #JanellaThatsMyNewItGirl on Tuesday, #JanellaThumbsUpOrTombStuck (TUTS) on Wednesday, #JanellaYouDontKnowAboutSuperJulia on Throwback Thursday and then Thank Gee It's Friday (TGIF) #JanellaJuliaVsLadyShredderAndWitchBoyBack, which are the worldwide trending topic to the record-breaking history. One of its lead stars, hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, also conquer the worldwide trending topic. Meanwhile, the only primetime princess believes that despite its new competition, it will surely get more hooked in the continuation of Janella: A Teen Princess now that Janella (Bernardo) at home in the wishes comes true with her family like mom (Jenine Desiderio), dad (Zoren Legaspi), Andrea (Xyriel Manabat) is her child and her brother Patrick (Jerome Ponce) who is now in college. In Janella's school, she known that her friends like Maja (Liza Soberano) who is crushed with her new boyfriend Daniel Mendoza (Diego Loyzaga) who telling for Julia. Janella, Julia and Liza are their three girls who they crossover to Star Magic artists. In Victor's college, Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) and his best friend Patrick (Jerome Ponce) seems that Coleen (Kelly dela Cruz), and with his friends like Matt Estavez (Jon Lucas) and Nelson Hanson (Bryan Santos). It tumbs in are Flex (Aldred Nasayao) and Selena (Gloria Sevilla) at home send to Julia, with Isabel (Tart Carlos) and Vicky (Vivieka Ravanes) in Janella's house. At the office, Robi de Leon (Robi Domingo) fellow with Julia such as Brod Pete (Isko Salvador) and Mindy Sombrano (Sam Pinto). Is it shrugs off competition with Julia?, who says that Janella thumbs off by exploring a lost tomb to lose Lady Shredder (Alessandra de Rossi) and Witch Boy (RJ Ledesma). Patrick explains the origin of Julia's new superhero princess and the only one to show Super Julia with the heroine princess and her crown, like a superhero Janella. Janella, do we have to refer to you as Super Julia? To defeat the devil witch by the storm, Janella give Super Julia a teen superhero princess. Good thing we're in a tomb says that 'cause you're boring us to death. At the lost tomb, this allows Super Julia to put the evil painful and arrest in the tomb storm. How will Janella's family saves the day that Victor Fred is a prince boy who is that Mallows about Julia and a teen princess Janella, talking about Julia saw it that trapped in the tomb? Will falling in love to save the day above ever? Meanwhile, almost 6,000 fans flocked to the Oh My G, It's Me Janella! held at Festival Supermall, Alabang on March 20. It was also graced by Janella: A Teen Princess cast members including Janella, Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kendra Kramer, Jerome Ponce, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Robi Domingo. Janella: A Teen Princess, everyday, 5:45pm, before Express Balita on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. Janella: A Teen Princess now is the second highest all-time ratings nationwide in the 5:45PM slot since 2013, behind Caria de Angel. Passed pre-primetime shows of IBC-13 since 2013, based on the Kantar Media. :Carita de Angel (5:45PM) (September 30, 2013-February 28, 2014) (in HD) :Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45PM) (originally aired on primetime slot at 7:45 p.m. since July 21, 2014 to August 8, 2014, before moving to pre-primetime slot since August 11, 2014-present) (in HD) Hopefully Janella: A Teen Princess continue the success in pre-primetime slot of IBC. ''Janella: A Teen Princess Intro :MTRCB Rated SPG :Episode (begin with opening scene before intro) :Opening billboard :Episode (back to series) 'OBB' :At the start of each episode of this series for the opening scene, after which, the opening intro with the theme song ''Sunny Day which is sung by Janella Salvador at start rolling begin. :IBC presents (IBC logo) (IBC-13 Intro for Flames, Anna Luna:, Princess Charm, Janella: A Teen Princess (intro after opening scene), Voltron Man, Fall In Love With Me, Dahil Ba Sa Kanya, Sic O'Clock News, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief (intro after opening scene), T.O.D.A.S. (into after opening scene)) :Janella Salvador (as Janella) :as Janella Bernardo :Janella: A Teen Princess (as Janella) :Music video (as Janella) :Marlo Mortel :as Victor Fred :Music video (as Janella) :Jenine Desiderio :as Jenine Bernardo :Zoren Legaspi :as Bobby Bernardo :Music video (as Janella) :Xyriel Manabat :as Andrea Bernardo :Jerome Ponce :as Patrick Bernardo :Music video (as Janella) :Liza Soberano :as Maja dela Paz :Robi Domingo :as Robi de Leon :Music video (as Janella) :Aldred Nasayao (with Marlo) :as Flex Fred :Music video (as Janella) :Tart Carlos Vivieka Ravanes :as Isabel Manzano as Vicky Moreno :Music video (as Janella) :Isko Salvador :as Brod Pete :Music video (as Janella) :Sam Pinto :as Mindy Sombrao :Opening (as Janella) :Janella: A Teen Princess (as Janella) :Before back to every episode scene. :Aslo starring :Alfred Vargas Gloria Sevilla Paul Jake Castillo :as Hajji Bernardo as Selena Fred as Alvin Fernando :Also starring :Cogie Domingo Kelly dela Cruz Bryan Santos :as Joel dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes as Nelson Hanson :Also starring :Sofia Andres Diego Loyzaga :as Nikki Balmonte as Daniel Manzano :Also starring :Precious Lara Quigaman Richard Quan Miguel Vergara :Nikka dela Cruz Larry dela Cruz Adam dela Cruz :Also starring :Jon Lucas Hiyasmin Neri Arvic Tan :as Matt Estavez as Valerie Gonzales as Marco dela Paz :Also starring :Gladys Reyes RJ Ledesma Celia Rodriguez :as Reyna de Santis as Witch Boy as Ms. Georgeous :Also starring :Kyle Vergara Alexandra Macanan Hiro Toobu :as Christian Esteban as Leslie Santos as The Handker-Chief :Also starring :With Special Guest: :(named the star) :Musical Director: :Freddie Saturno :Andrei Dionisio :Melchora Mabilog :Master Editor: :Dennis A. Salgado :Production Designer: :Digo Ricio :Lightining Director: :Rolando dela Cruz :Director of Phototogrphy: :Neil Daza :Episode Writters: :Joel Mercado :Kay Conlu-Brondial :Joey Mallari :Headwriter: :Julie Ann Benitez :Executive Producers; :Rowie Valencia :Lorna Feliciano :Production Manager: :Ellen Nicolas Criste :Executive In-Charge of Production: :Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo :In-Charge of Production: :Gina P. Borinaga :Directed by: :Jeffrey Jeturian